Human Life (different version)
by Oshawottfan1
Summary: A story basically the same as my first Human Life story with some minor changes.


13

Debjani Syam

Professor Eglevsky

English 101: Freshman Composition

13 February 2017

Human Life: A Story

I open my eyes and am unable to recognize my surroundings. When I realize that something is wrong, I awaken as though I have been shot with a jolt of electricity. I look down at my body, and realize that it is not the light blue stomach I have with my shell shaped scalchop in the middle of it. I have a flat stomach that is covered with some type of light blue fabric, my legs are covered in a dark blue, heavy fabric, and my feet are not the navy colored otter feet that I had before. My feet have five toes and each one is a different size. I remember when I had three dark blue toes that were the same length and now I'm starting to feel scared. However, I force myself to see the rest of myself as what I have become. I look behind me and notice that my dark blue otter tail is gone. As soon as I notice all these changes, I move my arms and see that they are no longer white. My arms are now more peach colored and longer than they were before. I also have hands with fingers instead of white flipper-like arms. After taking in all these changes, it registers to me that I have become what my species believes to be a "human". I am no longer a male Oshawott or even a care-free Pokémon anymore! I am now a male human and I think back to the times when I was an Oshawott. I was the sea otter Pokémon and I lived in a 3D Pokémon world. I lived by a lake and I would always lounge around in the water, eating and chasing fish whenever I could. I usually kept to myself and didn't really communicate or have a lot of Pokémon that spoke to me. However, I was considering a different life and I realize this could be part of my desire to become a human. I always wanted to experience a different life and see if humans really existed or not. I finally have my answer and there is only one problem. Getting used to this world will take a lot of time; however, I know that I will probably enjoy this. As I think of the Pokémon world, I am flooded with my memories of my past life. I feel a little sad but decide not to think about it too much because I want to experience my new life. I could possibly figure out a way to leave this world if I don't like it. At least I think I'd be able to.

I take a look around me as I stand up. It appears that I am in some kind of house because I am surrounded by white walls, a window, a bed, and gray carpeting beneath me. I start to walk and notice that the carpeting feels soft under my feet. My feet are bare, and it feels nice to walk on the carpet. What do I wear to cover my feet when I leave the house? I would have to find out that answer later. I exit the room, and I find myself in a small hallway. I see that there is a bathroom in front of me and think that I should probably enter it. I should see what my new face looks like. I enter the bathroom and stop in front of my reflection. I see that the mirror has caught every single feature of my new face. I step closer towards the glass and see that I have some of my same features. My blue eyes are still the same color with the exception of their shape. My eyes are more circular now and less oval shaped than they were in Pokémon form, and my freckles are still on my cheeks – three dots that seem like it is forming a triangle shape. I notice that my round brown nose is gone as my new nose is more bridge shaped and the same color as my skin. I see that I have blonde hair on top of my head and my lips weren't just a line anymore, they had pink skin where the line of my mouth used to be. I attempt to smile and am aware of the questions flooding my brain right now. What happened to me? How exactly did I become a human? Do I serve some type of purpose here? Before I can give my questions anymore thought, I hear a ringing sound. I turn on my heels and walk towards the entrance to the house. Finding the entrance was easy because this house has only one floor and not multiple stories like there were in most Pokémon houses. I open the door and examine the human standing in front of me.

"Who are you?" I ask the human. As I ask my question, I notice that my voice is noticeably deeper than it was when I was Oshawott. The young male looks at me suspiciously and eyes me from head to toe. He looks a little older than me because he has a similar appearance to me. He has blonde hair and blue eyes with two exceptions. He has hair over his mouth-line (I don't know what to call it) and no freckles. He is wearing a striped black and red fabric top with a collar, and buttons. His bottoms were black and he was wearing rubbery footwear. As I hear him prepare to speak, I meet his gaze and cock my ears to listen.

"My name is Mike and I am a pizzeria manager. I want to offer you a job at my pizzeria. May I have your name?" Mike smiles at me and I stare back at him in surprise.

"What?"  
"I just need you to tell me a little bit about yourself."

"See, I don't know if I can have the job. I don't really belong here…" My voice trails off as I begin to feel fearful of what he's thinking. I don't know how he will react and I examine his expression. He has the same friendly expression as he did when he came to my door, and I realize that he is extremely patient. He just gives me a look.

"Are you feeling all right, kid? You seem very confused. I think you are the perfect person to have a job at my pizzeria. You look young, about somewhere in your teens. I'd say you look around sixteen. I'd appreciate it if you could come with me." I nod my head. I quickly analyze why it would be better to come with this human. What would I do at home? I can't just sit around all day and wonder what happened to me. If I'm going to stay in this world temporarily or permanently, I should make the most of it; no matter how long I stay here. I suddenly feel myself warming up to this human and decide to tell him something. I realize that he may not believe what I have to say and think I am unusual, but it is a risk that I am willing to take. I should probably try telling him that I am an Oshawott in a human body. He may already be having some erratic thoughts about me and if he is, then it is unavoidable at this point to make him think I am an ordinary human. I step back into the house and close my eyes.

"You see, I am not a human. I am a Pokémon species and my name is Oshawott. I am actually a sea otter and am now in a human body. This is why I am acting so weird. I don't know what is going on or why I am here. I just need to figure things out." I breathe in and open my eyes. I look at Mike who is just standing there and being quiet. I feel scared and am thinking that maybe I shouldn't have told him. He would think negatively about me. However, Mike opens his mouth to speak after what seems like a long time.

"So your name is Oshawott? You're not really a human? That would definitely explain your strange behavior." I smile at Mike because he believes me. I am overwhelmed with feelings of positivity and respect for Mike as soon as he says that. Before I can say anything else, he looks at my bare feet. "Oh, you need shoes! Let me help you." Mike steps into the house, and finds a closet. He pulls out some dark blue shoes with white laces. I put them on and then realize that I need to think of a name for myself. I can't work in a pizzeria under my real name because the humans would laugh at me and not believe my story.

"Mike, can you think of an ordinary name to give me? I don't really know much about human names because I come from a different world where my species are skeptical about the existence of humans."

"Sure! I think the name Kyle really suits you."

"Kyle?" I say the name and realize that I actually like it. I smile and nod my head.

"You know, I took a shine to you the minute I saw you. You seem like a nice kid and I believe that you have a lot of potential." As we are getting inside the vehicle that is parked outside, Mike sees that I look confused. "Oh, this is a car. I will be driving it because you don't know how to drive. Maybe someday you can learn how to drive." I have many questions regarding driving, but decide that it can wait for another time. I have to focus on what's happening right now.

"What's the name of your pizzeria?"

"It's called Mike's pizzeria. I am the manager, remember?" I nod my head and remain silent for the rest of the ride. I decide not to ask any more questions until we get there because I know that I'd need to see exactly how to do my job.

When Mike stops the car, I step out and examine the small pizzeria. Mike looks at me and realizes that I am extremely nervous.

"Why so nervous?" he asks. He is smiling at me. I smile back and decide to tell him the truth.

"I've never done this before."  
"I know you haven't. I am here to help you as a boss and a friend." When I go into the pizzeria, I listen to my boss lecture me about my new job, so I won't repeat the exact words but I will sum it up. I have to make food for the humans that come here, prepare cooking stoves and grills, take the humans' orders, prepare drinks, prepare dough for the pizza, and I have to clean up after them when they leave. I have a lot of cleaning and preparing to do so I know that I'll be tired at the end of the day. After my boss finishes speaking to me, I observe my surroundings. I see that there are a few round things which I assume is where the humans eat, some type of window things with pictures on them, things I assume humans could sit on, and carpets. I turn around to see the grill and stove. I know this is where I will have to work. "Do I need to show you how to do this?" I nod, and he shows me how to make the pizza. Mike takes out something that appears to be white and sticky, and puts it on the stove.

"You have to let the dough harden, and then put toppings on it." He puts his arms inside the large white box that is in the room and opens it. I walk over and feel an icy chill around me as the white box is open. I look up and notice that he is taking out different kinds of food. He takes out some red sauce, some round meat products, and some vegetables. He shows me that I will sprinkle the toppings on top of the food and then put it inside the grill. I wait a few minutes and then Mike takes out a fabric mitt. As he is putting the mitt on his hand, I watch him carefully until he comes towards me.

"Do you want to try it and tell me what you think?" he asks. I nod and touch the pizza. I quickly feel a painful sensation in my new hands and I quickly pull back my hands. I feel as though I have been scorched by a flame! "Careful, it's still hot. Wait a few more minutes." I wait until I see less steam coming from the pizza and then I take a bite. I am amazed at the taste that fills my mouth. It is like a burst of new flavor that I have never tasted before, and now I look at my boss. He smiles at me and asks me if it is good. I nod my head and say no more. I eat the rest of the delicious pizza and then after that I see a few cars pull in. I am prepared to do this, I say to myself, and I am surprised to see that I actually enjoy this job. The humans come up to me and tell me what their orders are. They order drinks and foods like pizzas and salads. It was easy to tell what drinks they were asking for because there were square shaped boxes that had buttons and the drinks' names were on the buttons. I filled up drinks, made pizzas, and cleaned up their tables after they left. I did this for a few hours before Mike tells me that I can go home. I think my face gives away that I don't know my way home because he asks me if I need a ride and I say yes. On the way home, Mike praises me on my efforts. I smile and nod my head as he is praising me. Suddenly, he looks at me with concern.

"Are you tired?" I barely hear him as I am exhausted. I am staring out the window and thinking about my day.

"Yes, extremely tired." I mutter it but he hears me.

"Almost there." I wait a couple more minutes and am almost drifting into the world of dreams when the car comes to a stop. I open my eyes and see that my house is in front of me. I get out of the car, wave to Mike as he says goodbye and good night, and walk inside the house. I stumble sleepily inside the house and find the room where I awoke as a human. I collapse into bed, falling asleep as soon as my body hits the mattress.

I see a mist surrounding me. I look down to see if I am still a human or not, and sure enough I see my new body again. I am not sure how to respond to seeing the mist so I stand there in confusion until I hear a deep voice speaking. As soon as I hear the voice, I literally jump and then my mouth falls open. The voice seems to be coming from nowhere! I look around to see if anyone is standing near me, but see no one. I'm wondering how this is possible until I hear the voice speaking clearly. "Oshawott, you have wanted to be a human for a while am I right?" I feel scared, but I know that I should probably answer.

"Yes, I have wanted to be a human before. I was curious and wanted to experience it. I also had a couple questions about if humans existed or not and if they did, then I wanted to see what the human world was like. I kind of miss being an Oshawott but at the same time, I love being a human. I had a tiring day at work but I still enjoyed myself a lot. Mike is a really nice guy and I like him! This is a change for me and I think I like it." I stare at the ground until I hear the voice.

"Do you wish to be a Pokémon again or do you want to remain a human?" I am surprised when I hear this question. It seems like I made it quite clear what I wanted, for the most part. I really and truly want to remain a human, but at the same time I have a lot of questions regarding my change. I decide to voice my questions.

"Do I serve a purpose in this world?"

"Yes, you wanted to experience a change. You are experiencing a change now; however, you need to make a decision. Think about if you liked being a Pokémon or enjoy being a human more. I will not persuade you, but you haven't been a human for that long."  
"Mike is already dear to me! He believed me when I told him who I really was! I don't think any Pokémon would take me seriously if I were to tell them about this experience. Do they even know that I'm not in their world anymore?"

"I do not know."  
"It seems like I have a more interesting life as a human. I am experiencing a job, friendships, and the differences between the human and Pokémon worlds. I really enjoy it here, even if I have a lot of questions."  
"What are your questions?"

"I know I turned into a human because I wanted to. Who are you and how exactly did that happen?"

"I am your conscience, Oshawott. I know that you are slightly sad because you were once a Pokémon. Once you decide to be a human forever, you cannot ever go back to being a Pokémon. Is that what you really want?" I am quiet as I think about what is being said to me. I think maybe I should talk to Mike about this and see what his opinion is before I tell the mist my answer.

"I'll think about it a little more." I could see what my second day of work is like and then decide if I want to continue this for a long time or not. I think waiting would be the best decision on my end. Before the mist can say anything else, I see a glare that is almost blinding me.

I open my eyes and see the sunlight coming in through my window. I get out of bed and look outside. Mike's car isn't outside yet and so I decide to wait. I think about what the mist has said to me. I still have a few more questions to ask my conscience, but I think it should wait. I should definitely tell Mike about it and see what he thinks I should do. I wait a few more minutes until I see a car outside my window. Mike is waving from inside the car and I get out of my house.

"Mike, I need to tell you something," I begin. I get into the car and see that Mike is eager to listen to what I have to say. He is smiling and I smile back because he is so friendly and kind to me. I definitely don't want to leave him if I decide to go back to my world. Who would help Mike manage his pizzeria? Who would be his friend? I wouldn't have that many friends or any if I really thought about it. I'm finally understanding relationships now and they are complicated as well as emotional. I begin to tell Mike about my dream and encounter with the mist last night. Mike waits until I am done before he makes any comments.

"I think you should stay a human if that is truly what you want. I agree that it is a little early to decide but if you need to decide soon, then I'd say that you should tell your conscience about your decision. I am glad to observe that we are getting along and you really care about me. I am your friend and I would want nothing but the best for you, Oshawott. I really care about you because you seem like a great kid. You are also a brilliant worker and I've never seen anyone work as hard as you do. I would love to keep your skills in my kitchen." I smile and feel tears welling up in my eyes. Do I really mean so much to Mike? Wait, do I really need to ask myself that question? He has been nothing but nice to me since we met, and he even gave me his complete support when I told him about my true identity. Therefore, he really does care about me. I feel used to the Pokémon world but I didn't really do much there besides laze around near bodies of water and eat fish. I am now doing something important and this change is good for me. I know that I will voice this to the mist tonight.

After another hard day at work, I get into Mike's car as he drives me home. I have a question at the back of my mind that has been bothering me all day. Should I ask Mike if he could take care of me? Does Mike have anyone more important to him than me? What would be the worst in asking him? I decide to ask him these questions.

"Mike, since I am still getting used to the human life and world, do you think you could take me in to look after? I have no one else that would be my friend or look after me as well as you do. Also, do you mind telling me if I am the most important person to you?" Mike is silent for a few minutes. He is probably thinking about what I asked him. When he answers, I am happy to hear what he has to say.

"Oshawott, I would love to look after you. You are a child who needs an adult in their life. You don't have that now and I feel terrible. I need to help you through this change. You definitely are the most important person to me because we both care about each other a lot. You are a good worker and I hope you are getting used to your job." I smile and nod my head. I am enjoying the job quite a lot and I know that he is being honest. "You can actually live at my house starting tomorrow if you'd like." I begin to beam because that is what makes me happy. The rest of the ride is silent and I get into my house when he pulls up. I say goodnight and go inside.

The mist appears again in my dreams. I decide to ask it a few questions because I have them bothering me.

"What is my human age?"

"Before I answer your questions, what is your decision?"

"I have decided to be a human forever. It is what I want because it is beneficial to my happiness as well as my growth."

"Glad you think so. You will not return to the Pokémon world and I hope you are fine with that." I nod my head.

"What about my questions? Are you always going to appear in my dreams?"  
"Yes, I am a part of you and your inner desires. I will guide you through the human world and help you. You have the appearance of a sixteen year old human. Mike was right about that and you have found a friend in Mike. You are also enjoying your job. You realize that the human and Pokémon worlds are totally different. This all leads me to believe that you are doing well in this world. You are doing exceptional in your career and I believe that you are truly happy here. Since you want to be a human so much, I think you should remain one forever."

"Does this mean I won't age since I was once a Pokémon?"  
"Correct. You were once a Pokémon and you have your qualities that you exhibited as Oshawott. Examples are your personality and some traits of your physical appearance. Mentally and internally you will always be an Oshawott. However, you remain in the human world in the physical shape of a human. You will always be in this world." I realize that all my questions have answers to them and so I decide to remain silent. One last question comes up eventually, and I decide to ask that question.

"If I don't have any further questions, then will you continue to appear in my dreams?"  
"Yes, because I am a part of you. I will appear to help, guide, and answer any questions that you may have. I have a guide for you. Remember that and enjoy your new life." The mist disappears and I wake up. I see sunlight filtering through my window and I feel ecstatic. I am a human now and will remain one permanently. I get out of my bed and walk outside to greet Mike. He came early, I realize. It really doesn't matter to me though. As soon as I get inside the car, he asks me about my dream. I tell Mike everything that happened in my dream. I tell him the entire conversation that I had with the mist in detail, and his expression remains the same. When I finish my story, he smiles at me and leans over to hug me. I hug him back and feel like the most special person in the world. I smile because this is a feeling that I have never experienced. It is a wonderful feeling and as I smile at Mike I realize something. I realize that I have made an impact on Mike's life as he has made one in my life. We are both the best of friends and need each other. Without each other, we cannot be successful. I learned how to work at a pizzeria because of him and he has taught me the ways of the human world. The mist has helped me too but Mike has had more of a significant impact on me. I know that I succeeded in my goals. I fulfilled my requirements. I did everything that I was supposed to and I feel proud of myself. I have changed Mike as he has changed me. If it wasn't for him, I would have never been the human that I am now. I am a happy human and I succeeded. I believe the most important thing is to be a happy person and to learn things in life. I have accomplished that as I am living my life the way I finally wanted to. I am a happy person and that is what matters in the end.


End file.
